


To Be Braided

by Katherine



Category: Phoebe and Her Unicorn - Dana Simpson
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: If Marigold Heavenly Nostrils ever wished her flowing mane to be braided, she could have used her unicorn magic to make it so in an elegant instant.





	To Be Braided

If Marigold Heavenly Nostrils ever wished her flowing mane to be braided, she could have used her unicorn magic to make it so in an elegant instant. The asymmetrical tugging by a human child's bare fingers was not required in the least. Phoebe's unasked-for efforts only resulted in lumpy braids that detracted from Marigold's inherent beauty. And yet, after that first human-style slumber party (no putting potion in the local well required) Marigold found that she became accustomed to the ritual of it. Also, it had to be admitted that her friend Phoebe gained more skill in forming tidy braids.


End file.
